The Host Club is furious with the King
by Phantasmagorical Carnival
Summary: Tamaki drinks at a party, Haruhi is frustrated, everyone else is ticked. Rated T for alcohol and insinuations. Haruhi/Kyoya if you tilt your head at the right angle.


**A/N: **This is something that I imagined might happen. To Tamaki and Haruhi, but I for the life of me can't imagine how the rest of the Host Club allowed themselves to be left behind.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, no, really, I don't.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared meditatively at his laptop; he had been cataloguing the contact information of several American businessmen and women he had been meeting, more accurately he had been meeting their children.<p>

He silently congratulated Haruhi on her choice of city for studying abroad. Boston was centered so nicely among the most prestigious universities in the US of A, Yale, Harvard, MIT, and so many others. He could mingle with the next generation of the finest minds, and not only did he have access to the future American leaders, he also had a number of international students who also went to said universities. And since only the best of any nation (or at least the wealthiest) came to America, he had all the selection he needed to build up a legion of contacts in all circumstances from all parts of the world.

It was so very satisfying, and he had the raccoon girl to thank, not only that he also (curiously enough) had his own emotions to thank too. If he hadn't begun to miss her and that idiot as the rest of the Host Club did, then he never would have come with them and he wouldn't be in such a grand position.

He was distracted from his pleased musings by the sound of his cell phone. It was Haruhi, think of the devil.

He answered; he was too pleased not too. "Hello Haruhi." If he remembered correctly, she and Tamaki had gone to a party that he had been invited to, they were expected to come back late.

"Sempai…could you send a car to pick me up?" He sat up as he heard her voice, it was watery and shaky.

"Is there something wrong?" She didn't ask for a car to pick "us" up, just "me".

"There is a lot of alcohol at this party and Tamaki…" she trailed off.

Kyoya groaned at the thought of the Host Club King drunk. "Did he just leave you?"

"No, yes, he's somewhere in the house, I'm outside on the front porch." She sniffled slightly.

Kyoya got up and began marshalling the rest of the Host Club, which was inexplicably lounging around his apartment instead of their own. For once he wasn't annoyed; it would have been tedious to collect them all one by one. "Tell me the address of where you are." He instructed.

"Um, 392 Lorraine Court, there's a lot of people on the lawn" she said. "Kyoya?" She said softly.

"Yes?" He was distracted; he had managed to collect all of the Host Club and one of his employees to drive and get them settled into the car in record time. He leaned forward to tell the driver the address.

"Could you also send along Mori and Hani," Haruhi whispered, she sounded scared, "I don't like the look of some of the guys here."

"We're all coming Haruhi," Kyoya fought to stay calm, but the thought of Haruhi getting hurt sent a lick of fear up his spine, "Stay in the light and don't let them see that you're afraid."

"R-right," she said, she sounded a little stronger, and hopefully she would appear that way too. Then she faltered slightly "Sempai, I'm sorry I disrupted your evening this way…I could do some cooking or cleaning—"

"Haruhi," Kyoya cut her off, "don't worry about exchanges for services." The words were foreign on his tongue, but he meant every word. The Hitachiins, looked surprised though, and Hani had on his exaggerated expression of shock, Mori raised his eyebrows.

"However," he continued, "I will be taking something from that _fool_." He said through gritted teeth. "Hold on Haruhi, we'll be there soon. Keep talking, how did you and Tamaki get dragged into this?"

"We were walking to the botanical garden, and we ran into some people from the school," she sighed, "I should have suspected when they only looked at Tamaki."

"And he insisted on going, he is hard to say no to." Kyoya commented.

"What's going on mom?" Hikaru asked.

"We need to pick Haruhi up from the party, and see if we can find Tamaki."

"What?" Haruhi said.

"Hikaru asked what was happening." Kyoya told Haruhi. "Tell me more."

"Well, about what you said about Tamaki being hard to decline, not to make too much of a debate of it, I think it is more along the lines of him ignoring any protests against him."

"That's true, but people always end up agreeing with him at the end somehow."

"That's part of what makes him him," she said with a half sigh half laugh.

They moved onto general conversation about her studies and the architecture of Boston even as the car arrived, Kyoya and the rest could see there were a lot of people on the lawn, and they were all drinking, fighting, or unconscious, and Haruhi was hovering under the porch light, looking very breakable. Four guys approached her as the car pulled up at the curb. Kyoya hung up the phone with a hurried "we're here now, don't worry."

"Thank goodness she learned to call for help by now." Kaoru commented, the glib comment didn't cover the anxiety in his eyes.

The nastiest looking one grabbed her arm as Mori shoved the car door open and stepped on the lawn.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked at all the guests that had arrived; they didn't look like university students they didn't look like they could even get into a university. The word had spread that there was alcohol and music and that made them come with stronger substances. She was certain that all of them were illegal.<p>

Once upon a time she didn't go to parties as a principle, and then she attended the Host Club parties, which were elegant and elite, because she was forced to. Even then though, she found a way to have a good time, it was hard not to be bored.

This was a parody compared to those, there was no fun to be had unless she wanted to rub against someone and call it dancing or get drunk and play stupid games like Tamaki was doing.

She had followed Kyoya's instructions and stayed under the porch light even though it made her feel singled out. As for those guys who were walking towards her, they looked scary, even though she was standing up straight and didn't let her fear show they still came. With Kyoya's calm voice still in her ears Haruhi suppressed a shudder, maybe they came towards her because she was standing tall with her chin up, it certainly wasn't because she was standing in the light.

The one in front grabbed her arm, "Hey, cutie," he grinned; his breath didn't smell of beer but a stronger liquor.

"Let go." She spoke clearly, her voice didn't shake.

"No," he over enunciated the word in mockery of her tone.

"I'm serious, it would be better if you left now."

"And why would that be?" he said as his companions laughed.

"Because," a note of anxiety slipped into her voice. "I've got two cousins who are martial arts masters, two brothers who aren't afraid of anything and will stop at nothing, and a trusted friend who can force you out of the country without turning a hair."

He laughed, letting a wave of stink wash over her face, "I'm calling you're bluff cutie," he leered. "You don't know anyone of the sort." He yanked on her arm, causing her to stumble closer to him.

"She does, actually."

Haruhi shivered at the auditory blizzard, even though the words weren't aimed at her, she still felt the effects enough. Her tormenter's hand loosened, and looking at his face, she saw that he was staring, along with his friends, at the person who spoke. All four of them were pallid.

She followed their gazes to look at Kyoya, although his expression was also not meant for her, she still felt like running back into the house to hide; anything to get away from that gaze.

She looked at the rest of the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru had on identical expressions of fury, Hani looked adorably angry and Mori was scowling.

Desperately trying to save face, the leader of the little group led his friends away. The Host Club parted to let them through.

Kyoya led them up onto the porch.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he sounded calm and rational once more, "why don't you join me in trying to find our lost Suoh." His voice held a thread of barely suppressed rage by the time they got to the end of the sentence.

"Takashii and I will look after Haru-chan!" Hani said, throwing a threatening glance over his shoulder.

Mori nodded.

Kyoya yanked the front door open with the twins flanking him, and the crowd behind it parted under his merciless gaze.

Haruhi sat on the steps of the porch to the far right, staring at the spectacle. Mori was on one side and Hani was on the other. In front of them there were people fighting, people doing things that are usually done in a locked bedroom, people taking drugs in ways that made her skin crawl. Both she and Tamaki talked about experiences of all kinds, but this was something that she would've been happy to just observe with him, not to have him run off after drinking so much beer and leaving her alone.

The thought of being alone in the middle of such a situation, or of Tamaki running around drunk and possibly getting into some form of trouble, or both, made tears come to her eyes.

She turned to Hani. "Hani-sempai, you don't have Usa-chan with you, do you?"

Hani shook his head "No, and I don't think she would want to see such things." He set his jaw as he stared at the show going on in front of him.

"Sorry then," Haruhi said softly, "you're going to have to do." With that she put her hands under Hani's arms and tugged him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the top of his head.

Mori shifted so that he was closer to her and wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

The warmth and weight of her two seniors made her relax.

Hani wiggled in her lap "Haru-chan, Haru-chan, you smell like beer."

"Yeah, I got splashed with all sorts of stuff." Haruhi sighed and plucked at her stained shirt, "You can go if you feel ill." She opened her arms.

"Nah," Hani settled in her lap, "I can take a bath and throw away these clothes, I think you should too when we get you home."

"Believe me, I will." Haruhi laughed slightly and hugged him tighter.

They sat in cozy silence, a small patch of peace in the middle of a noisy, intoxicated crowd.

It was shattered by a slurred shout: "HARRUUHIIII! I SHUD BEIN YER LAP!"

The Host Club King had each arm draped over Hikaru's and Kaoru's shoulders as he staggered from the house, Kyoya brought up the rear.

He was a mess, his neck and face below his nose was smeared in lipstick. His belt was gone so that his pants were almost falling down and his shirt was open.

Haruhi squeezed Hani a little tighter when she saw the red and purple blotches. He squeaked a little and slid off of her lap. Mori helped her up and Hani bounced to his feet and took her hand, the two of them lead her to the car that had been parked at the curb.

The Hitachiins shoved Tamaki in first, where he fell unconscious while the rest climbed in afterwards and settled in their seats. They left him on the floor of the vehicle. They rode in silence to the apartment complex and as a single group shoved him into his apartment and let him fall on his bed fully dressed. Antoinette barked in concern when she saw her master sprawled in a soiled heap, Haruhi just petted her.

"I don't want to be next door to him tomorrow morning." Haruhi admitted when they were outside the door to her apartment. "Could I borrow someone's floor?"

"You can stay in our apartment tonight Haruhi," Hikaru offered. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep with Kaoru."

"Thank you, I'll just get a few things and then I'll be right over."

She slipped in to her room; Haruhi could hear Antoinette barking in Tamaki's room, if the hangover didn't give him a headache the dog would.

Bundling up pajamas, clothes for the next day and her toiletries, she went to the Twin's room. Kaoru opened up the door. He and Hikaru were in pajama bottoms of different colors.

"All the apartments are laid out the same way, so you can find your way to the bathroom and change." Hikaru said.

"We neatened up Hikaru's bed for you." Kaoru put in.

"I don't know how to thank you guys," Haruhi sighed.

"You don't need to, like mom says, we'll take it from tono." The two of them said in chorus.

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she made her way to the twin's room.

The two of them were already in bed, whispering together, Haruhi couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had no doubt of the topic.

She slid into bed and turned over so she could see her friends. Kaoru looked up and seeing that she was settled reached down and flung something-a shoe?-at the wall switch.

The room became dark save for the moonlight shining into the room. Haruhi gazed in the general direction of the twins, thinking of the Host Club.

Kyoya, whose presence on the other end of the line prevented her from totally losing her head when she first rushed out of the house, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai, who had silently shielded her from the horrors of the environment outside the house and the twins, their whispers of mischief easing her into sleep now that she was safe. They were the people who would stand by her no matter what, especially in these circumstances.

Tamaki would have hell to pay tomorrow morning, and all Haruhi would have to do is sit back and watch.


End file.
